Yuto Maizono
The Guide to Maizono's World of Masochism }}Yuto Maizono (舞苑 誘人 Maizono Yūto) is a East High student, as well as the number two of the school's gang. Appearance Maizono has brown hair and light brown eyes, often maintaining a nonchalant face except for when he's being hurt, in which he normally wears a delighted expression if it's Kurosaki Mafuyu that's hitting him (due to being a masochist). Personality A self-proclaimed masochist, he often tries to get Mafuyu to take out her anger out on him (or any others, for that matter). For some reason, Maizono does not use all of his strength while fighting (presumably afraid that his true strength will be discovered by Mafuyu). Maizono chooses to use his true strength only in the case of Mafuyu's absence. He, like the of the rest of Mafuyu's old gang, deeply respects and admires her despite the fact that she is no longer the banchou of East High. He is unwilling to be around Mafuyu for too long as it would be difficult for him to adjust to life without her again. Despite his lack of understanding towards Kotobuki Okubo, Maizono is good friends with him along with Takumi Yamashita. The three of them are classmates. It is shown that he is also close friends with Kangawa Kouhei. Synopsis Yojimbo Club Arc A Day in Midori Ga Oka Maizono travels to Midori Ga Oka Academy to find Mafuyu, but gets lost searching around the forest. Maizono briefly calls Kangawa on the phone, but immediately hangs up. He continues to search around the forest for Mafuyu's school and hears somebody shouting. When he gets to the source of the sound, he meets Hayasaka, who is practicing tumbling. The two awkwardly stare at each other, then Maizono slowly comments on how it is a nice day. He tells Hayasaka that he is lost and introduces himself as Yuto Maizono, 'The Guide to Maizono's World of Masochism'. Hayasaka yells that the phrase is hard to remember, and a terrible first impression, but Maizono laughs it off, saying that he wouldn't betray his first impression. Maizono judges that Hayasaka must be a delinquent because of his bleached hair, and asks him to take him to the bancho of Midori Ga Oka Academy, who he believes is Kurosaki. Hayasaka takes him to meet Okegawa Kyoutaro, but Maizono is disappointed, asking who Okegawa is. Okegawa and Hayasaka get into a fight because of Hayasaka bringing in people he didn't know, but Maizono interferes by taking Okegawa's punch. He concludes that there must be a secret bancho, and Okegawa asks what the bancho was like. Maizono explains with exaggeration, jokes, courtesy, and desire, that the bancho is Mafuyu. They both say to Maizono that they had never heard of the guy, and he becomes confused, thinking that everyone would recognize the name. He shows them a bag that has cookies in it ,which he explains that he planned to give it to Mafuyu. The trio end up walking around town together to find the bancho that Maizono spoke about. While Hayasaka gets distracted in his own thoughts, Maizono begins to tell a group of children about the monster Mafuyu, who searches for delinquents every night. One of the children asks what happens if Mafuyu captures them, and Maizono replies that they will be eaten. He then involves Hayasaka, telling the group that he had gotten captured thrice and had his hair torn out twice. When they continue searching around the town, Maizono and Okegawa sigh about how they hadn't yet found her. Hayasaka asks what is in the bag that Maizono brought, and he tells him that there was white powder that he made into cookies. Assuming it was something else, Hayasaka punches him, and Maizono looks pleased while saying that jumping straight to violence is the worst thing he could've done. Okegawa comments on how he came all the way just to give some cookies and Maizono begins talking about Yamashita Takumi and Kotobuki Okubo, then says that he just wanted to see Mafuyu. At the arcade, both Okegawa and Maizono scold Hayasaka for never playing with a rock paper scissors machine before in, and force him to play. Hayasaka plays one time and loses, and Maizono says that he'd be bound to win after five times. Once Hayasaka finally wins, the trio eat crepes in a park on the way back to Midori Ga Oka. At four o'clock, Maizono says he has to goand gives the bag of cookies to the others. As Maizono leaves, two delinquents appear and attack Hayasaka. Eager to fight, Hayasaka challenges the delinquents, but one delinquent punches Hayasaka in the stomach after he tries to protect the bag, and Maizono looks amazed and catches Hayasaka. Though Okegawa offers help, Maizono then takes on the delinquents by himself and quickly knocks them both out. He then leaves to board a train back to Saitama. On the way home Mafuyu stands on the side of the train tracks and thinks that the train is going quite slowly. Once she looks in the train and she see or she thinks she sees Maizono through the window. Summer Holidays Arc At the Summer Festival, Kangawa Minato mistakenly grabs Maizono's hand, thinking him to be her brother. He gasps, asking if she was her long lost sisterNorth South East West: Volume 7. Maizono then recognizes her as Kangawa's sister. He tells her that he also got separated with a friend. He then sees the friend, Himeji, and Minato looks disappointed, believing the friend would be Okubo. Minato admits to Maizono that she likes a boy from East High. Maizono asks who he is, and Maizono figures that it must be Okubo after Minato mentions the boy to be attacked by dogs often. Maizono brags, saying he is closer to Okubo as they are classmates. Minato says that Okubo gave her a giant radish. Himeji begins texting him, and Minato wonders why, as they were standing right next to each other. Maizono tells her to send her phone number to Himeji to know, but she replies that she doesn't own a cellphone. Both males instantly drop their phones in shock. Maizono says that what kind of girl is she Minato says that she is still in Middle school and that she doesn’t need a phone. Himeji tells Maizono to stay quiet, and he lectures Minato on how he sends 200 messages a day. They later leave when Okubo appears to buy takoyaki. Mafuyu returns to Saitama for her summer holiday break. Maizono freverently awaits, her, holding out his arms to greet her, but she simply passes by, high fiving his hand. Maizono seems disappointed at first, but turns around to his friend to discuss if he should be thrilled that he was ignored. Later, he sits near a lake with Mafuyu, who asks why Kangawa was acting coldly to her. Maizono states that he wants to know that, because he wanted to be ignored, too. He tells her that when the East delinquent group saw her at the Summer Festival, Kangawa was the only one who denied seeing her. Mafuyu gives up asking him after he tells her that she isn't sensitive enough. Maizono joins Mafuyu in a bush to spy on Kangawa, who Mafuyu had secretly given a kappa phone charm to. Maizono complains that the phone charm is ugly, but she tells him that it looked cool in the shop, and that she had a gorilla phone charm for him, too. Mafuyu begins to lean forward while spying on him, and they get discovered by Kangawa. Maizono steps up and admits that the phone charm is gross, then offers himself as Mafuyu's punching bag. At the end of Mafuyu's battle with Kangawa, he tells her that he'd be leaving soon to go camping. Maizono leaves the next day to go camping with Yamashita and Okubo. However, because of Maizono's carefreeness and Okubo's unluckiness, they end up in the middle of a storm in a forest. Okubo notices a large building and they head inside for shelter. Inside the building, the first room they go in is dimly lit. Okubo and Yamashita try to flee after seeing a ghost, but Maizono notices that the ghost, who is actually Hayasaka, is carrying candles in his hands. Maizono humbly presents his own candles, and Yamashita and Okubo sigh in relief. Hayasaka yells that Maizono's candle is low-heat, and his is a normal one. Maizono then thanks Hayasaka for the other day, while pulling out a rope. They explain the situation to Hayasaka, and he asks if it has anything to do with Mahfyu. Maizono tells him that he had fun with him the week prior. After some talk, Yamashita asks if it would be alright to stay the night, and Hayasaka replies that nobody would notice them, anyway. Yamashita and Okubo run off to wash their hands. Maizono begins to leave to have a look around, but Hayasaka drags him back to keep an eye on him. Maizono devises that Hayasaka must be the type that ties up his girlfriend. Later, Hayasaka asks Maizono why he is there, as Mahfyu is already back. Maizono tells him that he got used to life without Mafuyu, and it was difficult to spend time together again. Suddenly, Okubo calls out to Maizono, but trips over next to a staircase. Some students are walking down the staircase, and Maizono leaps in next to Okubo as the students step on his back. Maizono gives a satisfied thumbs up to a shocked Hayasaka. As the rain pours down on Midori Ga Oka, the trio of Saitama delinquents go to sleep in the room beside Hayasakas'. They set up a tent, hammering tent stakes on the room's floor. Maizono and the others slither out of the tent like worms in their sleeping bags. The next day, they leave the school. Second Summer Arc A Strange Feeling Maizono thinks about the past summer. He thinks about how there were times where he had the feeling that someone else was among his group of friendsOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 98.5, Page 2. Maizono asks Yamashita and Okubo about this, but they reply that it would probably just be his imagination. Maizono counts the slices of watermelon, 15 slices, enough for everyone. His elder sister approaches him, handing a watermelon to him for the next day. Maizono asks her to cut it into 32 pieces. The next day, Kangawa tells Maizono a secret- Mafuyu would be returning the following day. Maizono clenches his fist, saying that he would have fun at Midori Ga Oka, but reassures Kangawa that it was simply a joke. Kangawa then asks who Maizono gave his slice of watermelon to, but Maizono wonders that himself. Yamashita tells Maizono that someone might've eaten two of them, but Maizono thinks that no one would take something that belonged to the second in command. Yamashita holds up a fake head in pride, and Maizono takes a photo of it. Maizono then looks down at a nearby straw doll, thinking that the reason for the summer oddities might be because of him seeing horror-related things every day. Mafuyu arrives the next day. Maizono raises his hands to greet her, but she runs away, and Maizono chases after her. Maizono somehow ends up tied up. He asks her if she sensed anything unusual, but she replies that nothing had changed. He considers the idea of a spy, before Mafuyu runs off to greet the other delinquents. Maizono sits next to Sakurada on a park bench. He tells the latter of a bunch of unusual rumors- fishnet stockings making delinquents faster, and disposable chopsticks making them stronger. Sakurada believes both rumors, and Maizono suddenly switches the topic, telling him that Mafuyu would be returning the next week. Suddenly, Mafuyu appears, and Sakurada, in shock, begins to fight her. Maizono concludes that the spy would not be from West High. As Mafuyu begins to kick Sakurada, Maizono interferes by taking her kick. Near a store, Maizono sees Aki, who tells the former that he has an upperclassman staying with him. Aki then asks why Maizono is there, and he replies that he is out of materials to buy voodoo dolls. Aki then sweeps away, disturbed. Maizono then remebered hat he forgot to tell him it’s about the test of courag. Maizono later talks to Yamashita about the strange feeling again. Yamashita offers some advice, but Maizono gets distracted and stares elsewhere. Later, Mafuyu and Maizono sit together near a river. Maizono asks what type of life she has at Midori Ga Oka. Mafuyu tells him that she is very popular at her school, and begins to describe each classmate that has fallen in love with her. Maizono vaguely recognizes the descriptions of Hayasaka and Okegawa. While she continues to speak, Maizono ties up her furniture in ropes. At night, he attends the summer festival with the rest of the East delinquent group. On another afternoon, Maizono offers the East delinquents drinks, and he heads off to a vending machine to buy them. Maizono spots an unexpected can of shiruko, and places it in his bag to give to the delinquents. When he comes back, the friends reach for the drinks, but one in particular grabs the can of shiruko. Maizono stops him, telling the man that the shiruko was his. Maizono realizes that the man was not in his group of friends, and was a stranger. He chases after the unknown person into the forest, and just about grab his hand when the other flies up into the trees through use of a grappling hook. Maizono tells the story of the man to the other delinquents later, who yell in disbelief. Maizono thinks about the man, noting that he wasn't like a ghost, but rather, a ninja. He looks down at the can of shiruko, wondering why the man wanted it. A few days later, Maizono assists the other third-year East delinquents in setting up the test of courage. Relationships Kurosaki Mafuyu Maizono was a member of Mafuyu's gang in East High, and, as the other members of her gang does, deeply respects and admires her despite the fact that she is no longer the bancho of East High. Though Mafuyu also respects him, she usually finds him too hard to bear with. Kangawa Kouhei Kohei is the current bancho of East High. Before Mafuyu left, he was Mafuyu's right hand man along with Maizono. The two appear to be quite close and is seen spending a lot of time together. Hayasaka Hayasaka (along with Okegawa) first meets Maizono in chapter 22, where Maizono was trying to visit Mafuyu and deliver the cookies made by a fellow member of Mafuyu's old gang to her. The two meet again in chapter 39 where Maizono, along with his two friends Okubo and Yamashita, got lost while camping and spent a night in the Midori Ga Oka Academy's male's dormitory. Ryunosuke Himeji Ryunosuke is Maizono's best friend. Maizono appears to be the only one who is unfazed by Ryunosuke's alternate 'mobile' personality. Despite going to different schools, they often hang out together at mixers. Trivia * Maizono is voiced by Ono Daisuke in the Drama CD, best known for his role as Sebastian Michaelis in Kuroshitsuji. Ono also voices Mitsuya Maeno from Tsubaki's other series, Gekkan Shojo Nozaki-kun. * Maizono came 7th in the character contest poll, with 1595 votes. Izumi Tsubaki mentions that he was mainly chosen alongside Kangawa and Mafuyu, the other two members of the East High trio. * He came 7th again in the 2nd poll with 2034 votes. * His favorite foods are oysters and soft rice.Oresama Teacher Manga: Volume 17 Character Profiles Quotes * (To Hayasaka) ''"I just got used to life without Mafuyu. So it's difficult to spend life with her again." ''Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 39, Page 20 * (To himself) ''"I turn back... and as expected, see a crowd of familiar faces. But sometimes... I get the feeling that something else is among them." ''Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 98.5, Page 2 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Delinquents Category:East High Students